Power transfer devices, such as a transmission or a pump drive gearbox typically lubricate the gears by at least one of the gears being partially submerged in a reservoir of lubricating oil, causing the oil to be splashed about the interior portions of the box. There can even be protrusions from portions of the gear to cause more oil to splash about the interior of the gearbox. This is a random type of lubrication that has been utilized in many power transmission type devices with the assumption that the lubrication will eventually get to the needed places by it being randomly splashed about the interior of the gearbox and onto the moving parts therein.
Broadly, a gearbox can be thought of as a device that converts rotational speed and torque into another speed and torque and is often utilized in vehicles powered by an engine that provides a rotational torque source of power where the gearbox alters the speed and torque output to a desired level. Gearboxes are also used in a wide variety of stationary applications such as wind turbines. Gearboxes are also used in agricultural, industrial, forestry, construction, mining, as well as automotive equipment. Gearboxes can be thought of as a simple type of transmission often used to reduce speed or provide a change in direction of the rotating power. Usually, the distinction is that a gearbox has a gear ratio that does not change during use and is fixed at the time the gearbox is constructed. In contrast to the construct of a gearbox, a transmission has the capacity for different gear ratio selections. The lubrication of a gearbox can be impacted by the orientation of the gearbox as well as the temperature and torque being applied thereto. Gearboxes can also be dry sumped, having an external pump and external reservoir for lubrication oil.
What is needed in the art is a system to more efficiently lubricate the gears in a gearbox to allow for the more efficient running of the gearbox at a lower temperature.